Sippawitz
by newportbeachbabe
Summary: Sippawitz writhed around on his lap, making his mind swirl with flashes of angry Marissa. As soon as this was over, he was so going to kill Matt. One shot.


**A/N: I wrote this story ages ago, back when previews were being shown for The Disconnect. It is not like stuff I usually write, so I hope you guys like it. It is not serious, and has nothing to do with anything at all. Enjoy, and please review.**

**P.S.--I am working hard on Less of a Mother. So sorry it has not been updated in like two months. I thought the next chapter would be easy to write, but planning a funeral is harder than it seems. Just hang in there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the O.C. I do, however, own the story. Do not steal and do not copy.

* * *

**

Ryan didn't know how the hell he had gotten here.

Or how the hell he was going to get out.

Cheers from behind him invaded his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

Reality? What for most teenage boys his age would be a dream was his reality.

"Sippawitz" writhed around on his lap, making his mind swirl with flashes of angry Marissa.

As soon as this was over, he was so going to kill Matt.

_**First dance is on me.**_

Ryan should have just said no from the start. When Matt offered they go out and celebrate his new internship.

But who was Ryan to turn down a beer if it meant a good future?

He should have known by now that anything named "The Big Easy" was not going to be just a beer.

Ryan turned to see Matt grinning at him. Ryan just glared back.

"Sippawitz" leaned in against this chest and whispered in his ear.

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" She licked his ear and twirled her hips.

Ryan grimaced and whispered back. "You're name isn't really Sippawtiz, is it?"

She stopped just long enough to stare at Ryan and comprehend what he had just said, before increasing her dancing.

"She'll never know." "Sippawitz", a blonde bombshell dressed as a cop, and who's real name was Morgan, hated guys like Ryan. The hot, brooding guys who were all taken. The guys who had morals and who didn't want to be here. She always got those guys in the end.

"But I will," he whispered, actually making Morgan shiver. God, this guy was good.

"I'm not getting off until you get what you paid for. And trust me, I'll know when that is."

"Then I guess you'll be dancing for a long time. Seems like a waste of time, if you ask me." Ryan was steadfast, and focused on Marissa. Marissa, his first and only love. He did not need his relationship any more screwed up by one incident.

"I always win, Ryan."

"There's a first time for everything, Sippawitz."

Morgan's breath hitched up in her throat. Even his rejections sounded sexy.

"Why me? There's a room full of guys just dying for you, and yet you focus on the one guy who doesn't." Ryan knew his whispers sounded seductive, but he knew from experience that was how to make them melt. In Chino, he had been to more than his share of strip clubs. There had been very few times he had actually enjoyed them.

"Let's just say I like a challenge. Something to keep me on my toes."

Damn, Ryan thought. This girl was tough. Knowing it was cruel, he pulled out the worst card.

"Her name's Marissa."

Ryan felt Sippawitz stiffen.

"Well isn't that a nice name?" she replied nonchalantly, digging her ass into his thighs.

"We've been going out for almost three years." He relished the thought of her tender kisses and tight hugs.

"Sounds like you need a change," Morgan said evilly.

"The first time we made love was on a beach in a romantic hut." Ryan drifted into that memory.

"I never pegged you as a romantic." All of this was killing Morgan.

"You've only known me for…" Ryan checked his watch, brushing against her thigh as he did so. "Five minutes. Is that really enough time to label anyone?"

"The only thing I've labeled you as is a paying customer." Morgan was getting annoyed, but her competitive spirit was not going to let her back down.

"Well in three minutes, I won't be a customer anymore." Ryan sighed inwardly, hoping that in three minutes, this would all be over.

"You would be surprised what can happen in three minutes," she said as she bit down on his earlobe and lifted his shirt up a bit.

"Make that two," he said, shifting his weight slightly to give her better access. The more comfortable Sippawitz thought he was, the quicker she would give up. Oh yeah, Ryan was a real pro.

"You work out?" she breathed, running her hands over Ryan's hard abdomen. Counting in her head, she found all six definitions clearly marked.

"Not really," Ryan answered truthfully.

"No wonder this Marissa loves you."

Ryan was caught off guard. Never before had a stripper turned it back around on him.

"One minute," was all he said.

"Your leg is vibrating," she said slowly, pulling back to look at Ryan.

"Here, let me get that for you." She reached into his pocket and deliberately pulled it out. Disappointment read across her face when Ryan didn't react.

"Sandy? I thought you said your girlfriend's name was Marissa. You a player then, Ryan?"

Ryan laughed scornfully. "Sandy is my legal guardian."

Morgan turned her head sharply to stare into his eyes.

"Your _legal guardian_? How old are you?"

Ryan raised his eyebrow and answered, "Seventeen."

"Holy shit. There is no way in hell you can be…seventeen." Morgan whispered the last word, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Things aren't always as they appear."

"I don't believe you."

"Time's up. Seeing how I'm no longer a paying customer, it really doesn't matter what you believe. Thanks for a lovely evening. That guy over there looks pretty desperate," Ryan told her, pointing towards Matt.

FIN


End file.
